Invincible
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: Another one of my PheobeCole fics. I loved them, can't seem to write anything else. I'm not really sure how to summarize it though. You'll just have to read and find out. LOL


_**Here's a new story that is of course Pheobe/Cole. It's pure fluff because I really really wanted to put this idea down and I really liked writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

**Invincible**

Walking into the living room, the happy sound of laughter was the only thing he needed to completely change his attitude for the day. Seeing all three of his children sitting on the floor with his extremely pregnant wife made all of the stress from his day melt away.

"Hey, honey," she called out to him from her spot on the floor, cleaning up the crayons scattered around her. She was in no condition to actually get up by herself which is why she had saved coloring for the last activity of the day, when she knew that Cole would come home from work and save her from sitting on the floor.

"Daddy," the two year olds called out in unison as they all jumped up and ran to him, leaving behind their pictures on the floor.

"Hey," he exclaimed, kissing each child before sitting down beside his wife and kissing her as well as he rested a hand on her expanded belly. "So how was everything today?" he asked her as their youngest, Bailey, made her way into his lap.

"Pretty good. These three were really good today," Pheobe motioned to the triplets before pointing a hand at her own stomach. "But these little ones get too much enjoyment out of kicking Mommy. I think they're fighting already," she smiled as Ben walked to her carrying his paper. "Show daddy!" She helped him hold his picture up as Brenna and Bailey got up to get their own masterpieces to show their father.

"Wow," Cole said, taking in each of the toddlers pictures, all of which held a myriad of colors in no particular order or shape. "How about you go to the playroom until it's time to eat," he offered and watched as they ran out of the room while he reached down a hand to help his wife from her spot on the floor. "I really think you refrain yourself from sitting on the floor being that you can't get up on your own," he expressed helping her sit on the couch. "And in the future, I might not be here to help your beautiful self out of this predicament."

"I'll try to hold myself back," she smiled at him as he sat beside her.

"So Paige came by today right?" he asked her, absolutely hating the fact that he went to work leaving her at home, helpless for the most part.

"Yeah, she came by and helped me out. She watched the kids while I slept, cleaned the house and kept me company," Pheobe answered, not exactly thrilled the idea that she couldn't even clean her house or watch her kids by herself during the day anymore. "And Piper's coming tomorrow, so you don't have to worry."

Cole picked up on what she was feeling and immediately moved closer to her. "I know how much you hate receiving help for everything, but you know what the doctor said. We wouldn't want something bad to happen one of our little ones," he explained, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"I know. They're the reason that I'm going along with this, but I only have, what, one more week until I have to be strictly on bed rest and I just hate the whole thing. I haven't held my kids in three months. I want to be able to take Brenna, Ben, and Bailey for a walk and play with them at the park. I want to cook for you instead of the other way around. I just wanna be able to bathe my children," she let all of her feelings out as tears began to stream down her face. "I hate having to rely on you for everything, even just to get out of bed or off the couch."

"I know, but just two more months," he encouraged as he used his thumbs to dry her tears. "I'm so proud of you." Taking both of her hands and holding each up to his lips to kiss. "Just hang on for two more months and we'll have our four beautiful babies."

She smiled sinisterly at him. "If you think you ever touching me again..." she trailed off.

"Then I'd be right," he replied, giving her a sinister smile all his own before pulling her into a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart, he remembered the last time he had heard those words from her. They had found out she was expecting and were going for a routine check-up to Ava, the only one suitable for their doctor since they had no idea what powers their next child would have after the triplets made it their duty to create energy balls which were channeled through their mother and appeared at every inopportune moment possible.

"_Well the babies appear healthy," Ava informed them and at that sentence, both jumped up from their seats._

"_Babies," they both screamed, not quite grasping this. Cole was the first to make a coherent statement._

"_No, we have three babies at home right now. This is going to be baby number four," Cole frantically hoped as he pointed to his wife's stomach. He didn't hate that they were having more children but they already had three one year olds, all depending on them for everything. More than four children so young, he didn't know how they would manage._

"_Well, you're half right," Ava smiled at the couple as she waited for them to get where she was going, but the look on Cole's frantic face told her that he wasn't getting it. Luckily though, Pheobe was._

"_Four! How? Why?" she couldn't string together a sentence if she wanted to and she looked over to her husband and found that he was still in shock._

"_You know I actually do have an answer for that," Ava calmly stated. "I've read about it though I've never actually witnessed it firsthand. There haven't exactly been many beings that were invincible." She motioned towards Cole._

"_What does that have to do with this?" Cole asked a little too harshly, before Pheobe's hand in his gave him a gentle reassuring squeeze. "I'm sorry," he apologized._

"_That's fine. This is some life changing news that I have just given you. I mean going from three children to seven is a big leap," she reasoned and once again Cole's eyes bulged out of his head and she almost couldn't help but let her professional guard down and laugh, but she held it together. "Since you are invincible, it means every part of you is invincible, including," She pointed a finger at his crotch and his eyes lit up at her meaning. "The little guys don't live forever but they do live a lot longer than any other and are a lot stronger, faster. Taking precautions would be the only way to prevent this, because without any you are without question going to be back here again, but even with it, there is no guarantee because these little guys are determined. And because they are so determined, multiple pregnancies are a lot more common, to be expected really," Ava explained to them._

"_If you think you are ever touching me again," Pheobe warned Cole and all he could do was smile despite the anxiousness he was feeling._

To everyone's amazement, Pheobe had done exceptionally well and carried the babies to term so that they were born without complications, something she and Cole had thanked God for as they had crossed out another day on the calender marking their goal. January fifth was their aim, a date when all four baby would be fully developed and she had managed to hold out for three more days to make sure that they would be healthy.

Cole stood outside of the nursery looking in at the pink and blue bundles that lay fussing on the other side of the glass. He had Ben on his shoulders Bailey and Brenna in his arms as all three pointed in at the babies.

"My baby," Brenna pointed at a pink bundle and Cole had to laugh.

There were other men, fathers Cole would guess just like himself staring in at their new infants with pride and one of these men made his way over to Cole.

"Daddy, my baby," Bailey copied her older sister, but pointed at a blue bundle instead.

"So, baby number for. Which one is it?" The man asked before pointing to a crying baby boy whose name read. 'David Hathoway.' "That's mine."

Managing to pull one of his hands free from holding his daughters, Cole smiled at the man before pointing out. "There's number four, number five, number six, and number seven."

"Wow," was all the other man could say.

"Yeah," Cole replied. "Excuse me."

He walked to the door of the nursery, managing to keep all three kids secure and when a nurse came to talk to him, he began. "I was told to come here so that you could bring the babies to my wife's room. The Turner quads. We're ready to name them, and their siblings are excited about seeing them."

"Sure, I'll just get two nurses to bring them in," she smiled and winked at the children. "They're beautiful," she told him. "All seven."

"Mommy, what his name?" Ben asked of the blue bundle placed before him.

Each of the triplets had a baby in their hands, guided of course by a parental hand to make sure the newborns were secure.

"That is Matthew Parker Turner," she told her son, then looked at the pink bundle in Brenna's arms. "And Brenna, you're holding Melinda Poet Turner."

Cole took over for her and looked at the baby boy, Bailey was holding. "And that little guy is Micah Potter Turner." He then turned his attention to the crying newborn in his arms. "She doesn't like being last," Cole explained and shared a laugh with his wife. "This is Mylie Patience Turner."

After over an hour when each of the older children had a chance to meet their new siblings, and the rest of the family was now in the room welcoming the arrival of their new nieces and nephews, they decided that the new mother was in need of much desired sleep, and the triplets were sent home with their aunt Piper and Uncle Leo so that Cole could stay the night with his wife.

"So daddy," Pheobe started, looking over to make sure that all four children were still asleep in their bassinets. "How are we going to handle this?" she asked him with a laugh and he pulled her closer to him as they both lay on the hospital bed.

"I have no idea," was his serious response.

You and your invincible sperm," Pheobe declared loudly into his chest as she was about to fall asleep, giggling on his chest. "If you think you are ever touching me again, you have another thing coming."

"Okay, honey," Cole only said, his aim to get her the much needed sleep she deserved as he stroke her hair and planted kisses on her forehead. "What ever you say," though he knew it was anything but the truth and of course he was right because two years, one month and three days later, they welcomed numbers eight and nine to the family, twin girls, Reese Cailyn and Riley Cadence Turner. But the couple wouldn't have it any other way.

_**So, how was it? It was actually slightly different than what I had planned, but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you are. The whole Cole invincible sperm thing has been in my mind forever. Glad I finally got it out there. Please Review.**_


End file.
